Teen Titans: Star s Debut
by redhfics
Summary: starfire is a innocent and naive girl, but what could be her fate if she faces by herself the unstoppable forces of the internet?


Teen Titans: star´s debut

-so…tell us your name, sweetie-said a male voice from behind of the camera vision

-um…starfire-

-ok star…you are really beautiful, y´know it?-

-thanks…i guess. What is this place?-

-what do you do?-

-i´m a super heroine…i help to save people in danger-

-that´s cool. Do you like to masturbate?-

Star blushed and said:

-what? That´s private info!-

-aw c´mon…don´t try to make the "pure girl" act. I´m sure that you´re a big slut-

-i´m not gonna stand such way to talk to me…-

She stood up and went for the exit, but the door wasn´t opening.

-what´s going on?-she asked

-sorry dear…you can´t leave us now. We´re starting-

Star felt funny, and all went dark in an instant…

When she opened her eyes, she was naked on the room, forced to masturbate against her will in front of the camera, by the hypnotic force of the internet.

-please stop…i don´t want to do this!-

-shut up and cum, you fucking whore!-

After a while, star´s pussy was dripping, and she was moaning of pleasure. The male voice said:

-that looks great, precious, sure you have a lot of potential…-

Behind her, the door opened, and four guys entered: two White and 2 black men, big and strong guys. all of them were naked, and stood at every side of star, swinging their huge cocks around star´s face.

-well cutie, i have 4 big dicks for you. Do you want to suck them?-

-what? Whoever you are, this is insane!-

-insane will you be after they broke your mind. Do you think that you can beat the cock?-

-why you do these things?-

-because is hot…-

-no, it´s not…what kind of girl would like to…-

Before she was capable to keep talking, one of the black guys was ramming her mouth with his dick.

-oops…it seems that the time for talking is over, now is time for sucking!-

Star was trying to fight, but her mouth wasn´t responding. She couldn´t bite his dick, and can´t talk either. After a while, that dude took out his cock from star´s mouth and she said:

-you glarnek frobing sagnerf! You better stop that, or…-

-or what?-said the voice –you can´t use your strength here, and nobody can´t save you now…so you better shut your fucking trap and try to enjoy it, you don´t have any other choice!-

-all guys took turns to fucked fiercely her mouth, forcing her to go balls deep. Star felt the cocks in her throat, and the guys faces gave her a bad feeling. The voice said:

-wow, sure you´re a slut. You like sucking dicks, don´t you?-

Star made an angry face, looking around, but the voice continued:

-don´t make that face…maybe you need something more…intense-

Star, against her will, spread her legs, showing her pussy to the three guys. Star, surprised of the situation, gasped and scream:

-no! don´t you dare!-

-yes…it´s time for the main event!-the voice kept talking

In front of her, a door opened, showing a familiar face: control freak, a little less fat than always. He was naked and with a hard-on.

-you! What are you doing here?-she said

-well…I was…supervising the process. You really suck them well these guys-he said

-w…what are you planning?-

-please…don´t tell me that you aren´t capable to see it-

-are you…trying to breed me?-

-um…-he blushed –no… I just want to fuck your tight pussy-

-this is the first time in all my travels around the universe, that my male captors are not trying to use me as a breeding toy-

-damn, that´s …kinda twisted. No, we just want to enjoy your holes-

-so…it´s like being a breeding toy, but without the breeding part?-

-y´know what? You better shut up and take my cock as a good slut. Damn!-

Control freak get closer and put his dick inside her pussy.

-shit! This feels fucking good! Robin really has the best part-

-ugh! …you´re a bad person…robin never took my body this way!-

-so…ugh…are you virgin?-

-I…never done this before. The males that tried always ended hurt by my strength…Why can you control my body like that?-

-first, i´m glad to being your first, and second…i´m using the powers of the internet. I discovered that the powers of the tv wasn´t powerful enough, and I got a hold of the huge perverting power of the internet. Now you´re being victim of one of the laws of the internet-

-how can…this …be possible?-

-damn, shut your fucking mouth!-

Control freak stop fucking her and said:

-women on the internet are affected by the almighty rules of it. You have to show tits to have the attention, and you´ll be used for porn, want it or not-

-my friends will stop you!-

-I´m afraid that this won´t be possible. Even if somehow they can reach this place, the best you can expect is being fucked for them too. Enough talking, it´s time to go for the back door!-

Star moved away from the chair, and control freak sat down there. He smiled smugly and said:

-welcome to the world of mindbreaking…now, to make you understand that you don´t have any other choice, get your ass here and ride my dick!-

-you´ll never got anything from me with that foul mouth!-

-we´ll see…-

Star started to move again, giving her back to that guy, and spreading her asscheeks. She slowly started to get closer to control freak´s cock. Star tried to resist, and said:

-n…no, I…don´t want…to do this!-

-your resistance only makes my dick harder, baby. Turn your face here, I want to see it when your ass it´s being broken by my cock!-

Star could felt a hard piece of meat entering her butthole…

-eeek!-she sighed, when inch by inch of dick were entering her.

-cool…your ass is virgin too, it seems! Go all the way!-

Star obeyed, when her ass took his dick all the way inside. Star´s eyes was tearing.

-it…it hurts!-

-don´t worry, with a little pounding you´ll be feeling better-

Star move up and down, sliding that dick inside and outside her ass. Control freak was delighted, feeling that little butthole being teared apart by his cock. After a while, he grab star´s legs and spread them in the air, screaming to one of the guys:

-you, come her and fuck her pussy, while I fuck her ass!. Or what the fuck? It´s time to fuck her in all her holes!-

Star was filled by dicks in all her holes: pussy, ass and mouth. She couldn´t believe that it was happening to her.

-now…feel the power of internet porn!-

Cocks all the way to the throat, to the uterus and the ass…starfire was filled with so many inches of cock. She couldn´t even talk now, having a huge black dick inside her mouth. When she was accepting her fate, control freak said:

-ok…that´s enough-

All of them got away from her. She stood up and said, with tears in her eyes:

-are you done with me now?-

-no, no, no…now it "comes" the best part….you get it? Comes!-and he started to laugh

-don´t you have humiliated me enough?-

-i´m surprised…the typical girl would be mind broken by this time, but you still have the guts to resist. I´m very impressed…anyway, get on your knees!-

Star made as commanded, and she saw herself surrounded by many guys and hard dicks.

-now what?-she said

-it´s time for the traditional bukkake-

-what´s that?-

-we´re all gonna shoot our loads inside you slutty mouth, and you´re going to swallow all of it-

Star got angry and scream:

-do you think that I could be capable of such naughty stuff?-

-you will…-

She opened her mouth wide open, and control freak said:

-here I come!-

He get closer to her, and shoot inside her mouth a thick, fat load of cum, and rub his dick in star´s cheeks.

-wew…i´m done here. Next!-

All the guys made a line to cum inside star´s mouth. Load by load were filling that little mouth with sticky and white male cream. in the end, control freak was looking her, smiling with satisfaction.

-you should look yourself. Well…soon enough, all the internet will know about your kinky shenanigans. You look hungry, what about swallowing your dessert?-

Star closed her mouth, made weird faces, and swallowed all that cum.

-now show me…-

She opened again, showing her empty mouth.

-how was it?-

-you´re sick, control freak! You´ll gonna pay for this!-

-no sweetie…internet will pay for this, when I sell the subscription to "whore titans: part 1", you´re gonna be a star!, you get it?- and he started to laugh

Star looked at him with inmense hate, but he just exclaim:

-c´mon…we did it well. With me you´re gonna enjoy more than with robin. And look: I have happy friends to share the fun! Well…let´s go for now-

Control freak and her lackeys left the room, and starfire was alone in the room, naked and sticky with cum.

END


End file.
